<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Battle by Queen_Eudaimonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502562">After the Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia'>Queen_Eudaimonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Love, Post Battle, Step-parents, father - Freeform, husband and wife, mother - Freeform, son - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader reunites with her family after the Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I binge-watched The Hobbit today during quarantine! After forty-five minutes of crying, I wanted to take my overflow of time and type something. I am not fond of it, but I finally wrote something after constantly saying I want to write LOL. I hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind beat against your face as you hurriedly ran through the tower. The battle was won, and you were eager to find your family. The dwarves had lost so much, and you could only hope that you had not suffered such loss. Last you saw your husband, he was furious that you had taken the side of his son and the captain of the guard. The heartbreak on his face as you followed Tauriel and Legolas to help the dwarves was all that you could envision in your mind. You carefully looked over the bodies littering the ground. The armor of your fallen soldiers stood out to you amongst the scattered remains of the orcs. You froze as Legolas rounded the corner. He was different. You recognized the look in his eyes. It was the look that Thranduil once held. Legolas stepped before you as you sadly cupped his cheek. Despite not being his biological mother, you loved him as your own son. To know that he knew true heartbreak hurt you to your core.</p><p>"My sweet boy," you said before embracing him.</p><p>It may not have been customary behavior of your people, but you knew what your child needed. He wrapped you in his arms as only a few tears fell from his eyes. You grasped his shoulders and held him away slightly to look up at him.</p><p>"I am sorry," you told him.<br/>
"There was nothing you could do. I...I should have known," he said.<br/>
"Love knows no boundaries, Legolas. This will not be the end. You will know joy," you told him.</p><p>Legolas smiled at you before wiping away the stray tear that rolled down your cheek. He kissed your forehead softly.</p><p>"I thank you for standing with me. Not just here...but in every aspect of my life. When my mother perished, I never dreamt that I would have that type of love. Then, there was you. I love you, Naneth," he said.</p><p>In all your years, you had never heard him refer to you that way. Both of you understood your bond, and you never wanted to overstep imaginary boundaries. Hearing him say that made your heart swell. </p><p>"I love you too, my son," you smiled at him.</p><p>Both of you went stiff at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Protectively, Legolas moved you behind him. The two of you let out a sigh of relief as Thranduil came into view. The elven king seemed to let out his gasp of relief. Knowing that the two of them had words they needed to say to each other, you gently pushed Legolas forward toward his father. </p><p>"Legolas," Thranduil whispered.<br/>
"Ada...I cannot go back," Legolas said.</p><p>You knew it would be long before you saw him again. Thranduil spoke to his son. He gave him advice on where he should go since he would not be returning to Mirkwood. Legolas paid attention to the wisdom that his father bestowed upon him. Your son gave you a final look before he made to leave. Thranduil was now focusing 
 his sights on you. Before he said anything, he called out for Legolas. </p><p>"Your mother loved you very much. More than anyone. More than life itself," Thranduil told him.</p><p>You smiled at that statement. Thranduil never spoke much of his previous wife, and it left Legolas with many questions about his mother. Perhaps knowing that bit of information would give him some peace. With wide eyes, Legolas took in the information before looking to you and Thranduil once more.</p><p>"Goodbye, Ada and Naneth," he said.</p><p>You gave him your goodbye and turned you watering eyes to your husband. He slowly approached you with an unknown look in his eyes.</p><p>"You are safe," he said.<br/>
"Yes. As are you," you told him.</p><p>There had only ever been awkwardness like this between the two of you once before. That time he compared you to his late wife. It hurt. Awkwardness would have to take place later, you rushed forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.</p><p>"Forgive me, my love. I never meant to hurt you," you cried against him.<br/>
"Shhhhh! I should be apologizing. I was wrong! I only wanted to do what I believed was protecting our people and our Legolas. You were right, as you always are," he assured you. <br/>
"What do we do now," you asked him.<br/>
"We will help them rebuild. Things will be different now, and I only want you at my side always," he said.</p><p>You laced your fingers with his before bringing his knuckles to your lips and gently kissing them. Thranduil immediately leaned down and captured your lips in a fierce kiss. There was still much to discuss between the two of you but now was not the time. You allowed him to lead you forward. More sadness consumed you at the sight of Tauriel holding the deceased dwarf that she loved. You gripped Thranduil's hand tighter as you listened to the young she-elf beg your husband to take the pain away from her. He looked to you before giving her an answer to why it hurt so much.</p><p>"Because it was real," he gently said.</p><p>Tauriel seemed to be reassured by those words. This road to recovery would be long and hard, but you would stand by your husband and help him rebuild. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>